Nightmares and Hell
by Germany11
Summary: Kirsty Cotton has moved to Springwood, but how will she handle nightmares from Freddy Krueger and also Handle Pinhead wanting to bring her to hell with the help of Freddy Krueger. Some slight Pinsty will be in latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kirsty Cotton was decorating her new apartment, She had recently moved from England to a small town by the name Of Springwood in Ohio. It was a easy decision for her to make to move after all she didn't have a family anymore. The memory's had always seemed to make her sad. She missed her father terribly after her Uncle Frank and evil step mother Julia had murdered him. Though that wasn't the worse she had to deal with, The Cenobites were. She had escaped Pinhead twice now and avoided a eternity of suffering in hell. She should be happy with the fact she had survived but it was a sad bitterness to it. She had to suffer more of her life being destroyed by Pinhead as she had spent several years in a mental ward and she had only gotten out of there by pretending she was 'cured'. Moving was to her now the best decision that she could think of doing and Springwood was a small town and nothing truly bad happens in small towns she had told herself when she had moved there a few weeks ago and so far it had seem very normal which she took great delight in that. Kirsty smiled as she put a picture of her and her father on the nightstand. Kirsty took in a deep breath, she had been so busy since her move from getting a job at the Springwood dinner to getting into college classes. Everything had seem to going very well in her life now though she always had a fear in the back of her head that the cenobites and Pinhead may come back one day but she knew better if she did ever find that damn puzzle box again she would run the other way. Kirstys alarm startled her from her thoughts. "Time for work." She said to herself as she went to her room to put on her uniform for work.

As Kirsty was working the night shift tonight she was listening to a group of teenagers talking about nightmares, she knew she shouldn't of really listened in on them, but the night shift at the dinner wasn't to busy tonight. She heard the kids mention how someone she didn't hear the name clear enough had killed another one of their friends, It sent shivers down her spine, but she knew worse horrors than they could ever understand. As she was cleaning down a booth she could hear the kids more clearly. "Damn Freddy he killed him, he fell asleep and he got him." she heard one of the young girls say. 'Fell asleep? killed him?' she couldn't understand what they had meant by that but she knew better then to ask, but it stayed on her mind through the rest of her shift.

Kirsty got home exhausted from work she was ready for much needed sleep, she walked to her room, getting her nightgown from the closet and changing out of her uniform and into the night gown. The name had been on her mind all her shift she was so puzzled by curiosity what the kids had meant by he fell asleep and Freddy got him. She decided to leave her gun she had gotten on her nightstand just in case there really was a crazed mad man killing people in their homes while they slept. Kirsty climbed onto bed and laid her head on the pillow closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep the whole time her mind was plagued by the name Freddy.

Kirsty looked around she had no idea where she was or what was going on. She seemed to be in some sort of factory like area. Maybe a boiler room? she wondered to herself, she walked through curiously this place was so new to her and had a weird dangerous feeling about this place. She nearly screamed when she heard a young girls voice echo through the boiler room.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you."

Kirsty was starting to feel the hairs on her arms stand up there was that name again. 'Freddy who is Freddy..' she kept wondering, as she looked around everywhere to find where that little girls voice was coming from.

"Three, Four Better lock your door."

"Hello! Little Girl! Where are you!" Kirsty spoke up as she started to quicken her pace in her walk to try and find that little girl, singing that strange sounding like nursery rhyme.

"Five, Six grab your crucifix."

Kirsty was starting to feel herself becoming afraid every possibility was running through her mind, what if Pinhead had found her and she was in hell playing one of his games. No, no that cant be it. This wasn't his style and she knew that but a new fear was coming over her as she didn't know what was going to happen like she would know her fate with the cenobites.

"Seven, eight gonna stay up late"

The little girls voice was louder now and Kirsty started to run towards it, she had to find the child, she had to, she needed to know what was going on, she just had to find out.

"Nine, ten never sleep again."

Kirsty screamed in total shock and fear as she ran right into a man who just came what seemed to her right out of no where, the impact of running into him had made her loose her footing and fall to the ground. "Sorry..." she apologized to the man she had run into but once she actually looked at him, her eyes widen at the sight of him. He was a taller man than her, not as tall as Pinhead was but he was very intimidating, he was wearing what looked like a dirty red and green stripped Christmas sweater, he was also wearing a dirty brown hat. His eyes intimidated her as they were a green color but looking into them they had the same look of a killer that has caught his prey the same type of look as Pinhead had every time she saw him especially the night he was about to kill my uncle Frank. What truly had terrified her about this man was two factors about him, he was terribly burnt and on his right hand he had a glove on with four blades that were stained with blood but obviously very sharp. Kirsty crawled back a little from him getting herself off the floor. "How sweet fresh meat." He said to her with a dark smile. "Who are you?" She said to him with some bravery, she had dealt with the cenobites before and he didn't look like a cenobite to her. He was starting to close the gap between them a sick kind of laugh escaped him, as Kirsty started backing away from him. He raised his glove at her pointing his blade at her, which sent a shiver down her spine. "Answer me! You're not a Cenobite then who are you!" she yelled at him wanting to know why he would be after her but she was keeping her distance from him. He seemed to be surprised by her, but only grinned. "Ahh, so I see you prefer hooks and chains I can accommodate to that." he said mockingly to her, which made her even more afraid of this man then before. Before she knew it chains were coming from the walls of the boiler room right at her and sharp hooks as well, no they weren't hooks at all they were in the shape of his glove with the blades,she screamed and jumped away from them. He was laughing at her now as more and more kept coming at her. She tried to avoid them as much as she could until one gloved chain slashed into her side. Hooking the four blades into her soft flesh. She screamed out in pain and in horror she was being dragged to him. The pain was so intense she was barely able to stand it. The man licked his lips motioning her to come to him with one of his blades. "That's it come to dear Freddy." he laughed as he raised his blades as she was getting closer. Kirsty screamed as she woke in her bed, covered in sweat. Her side in complete agony. The shock hit her as she moved her hand down to her side. She winced and tears almost fell from her eyes but she knew better not to cry after years ago when Pinhead had told her not to waste her tears she hadn't really cried since then but she was in so much pain. Realization hit her as she sat there on her bed. All that had happen was a dream. But dreams cant cause you physical damage like this. But here she was bleeding and cut badly. It was a dream. Who was this Freddy who could hurt her in a dream. The thought terrified her. Now she had to fear not only Pinhead and other Cenobites from ever finding her but now she had to fear falling asleep to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Freddy Krueger couldn't help but be somewhat amused as he was sharpening and cleaning his blades in his boiler room of his dream world. He was amused at the new information he had possessed in the dream of the woman known as Kirsty Cotton. He normally wouldn't have even bothered entering the portal to her dream world. Hell he was surprised when he had first saw the portal open to him. She wasn't after all what he would normally seek out for a fresh kill. After all she was new to Springwood and he had not claimed her as one of his 'children'. Even with all that the portal had opened up for him to enter, she had apparently heard of him by some of his children he was currently had been spending his time on. Though curiosity had gotten the better of him. Now he wanted to have more fun after all her mind had given him so much information he couldn't even dream of. He had learned more of these Cenobites and the one she Called Pinhead. It shouldn't of surprised him the least that other demons were out there after all the three dream demons had found him. They owned his soul and kept him from going to hell where he would of ended up if not for them. He grinned as he tested his blades by cutting off his own fingers only to have them appear again. His blades were defiantly sharp enough to have some fun. Now all he had to do was wait for someone to fall asleep for he could enter their dream. He had to admit though he was in a way happy the Kirsty girl had awoken before his blades had entered her. He wanted to have more fun with her first. He sat up startled as his boiler room had started to shake. 'This is not right.' He had thought to himself, he stood from his seat as he put back on his glove ready to see who was affecting his dream world. Bright lights had started to come from almost all directions of his boiler room. He had to cover his eyes slightly to get used to the sudden brightness. "What the hell." Freddy spoke in more annoyance then anything as he saw this man or in reality walk from the bright light towards him. The creatures face was torn back from his mouth. It hit Krueger then, these were the Cenobites of that brats past. His body shivered in full curiosity and interest, his soul was protected why would he be afraid of them anyways. He watched as a fatter Cenobite had entered his boiler room and soon a female with her throat slit. He had a smug look on his burnt face as the one know as Pinhead was entering the boiler room last. Freddy simply and care free leaned on the boiler room. "My, my what a surprise I have here. Its Pinny and his gang." Freddy spoke as a laugh escaped him. He enjoyed the fact he knew information he had known the others in his domain hadn't. He knew of their mortal life and he would use that information when he found fit.

"Freddy Krueger. We have come to you on a topic of a certain woman's soul." Pinhead spoke, his expression very stoic which only amused Freddy even more. Freddy simply gave a false mocking innocent look to Pinhead but couldn't keep it for very long being as amused as he was. "And which bitch is that?" he asked in a somewhat taunting fashion.

"You should know better to watch your language around us Krueger. You know who we are and we know who you are. The woman is the one who you had entered most recently a certain girl of the name Kirsty Cotton." Pinhead spoke to Freddy in a most dangerous yet calm way.

Freddy could no longer hold in a laugh. "Oh yes that little piggy. She's a fun one." he replied licking his lips at the thought of having her blood on his blades when he would finally get bored of having fun with her.

"Her soul belongs to us Krueger. Not for a child murder like yourself." Pinhead spoke warning him of his claim on that soul.

"Well you see Pinny there is just one problem with that." Freddy grinned knowing the details of how the puzzle box had work. He just assumed now that they could enter his dream world since it wasn't the mortal world, he also assumed they had no power here as well. He was being very cocky which he could see the annoyance flash through the Pinned head demon in front of him.

"What problem would that be Krueger." Pinhead patience was starting to run dry with the dream killer.

"She hasn't open your box or is no where near it, so you cant get to her but myself." Freddy raised his glove and slashed at one of the boilers making a loud screeching noise. "Can get to her when ever she decides to fall asleep." Freddy gave a smug look as the stoic face of the pinned head man twitched in pure annoyance. "She will be a nice addition to the souls of my children." Freddy couldn't help but laugh.

"You shouldn't play your games with us Krueger." Pinhead said simply as next thing Freddy knew a hook was digging into his burnt flesh it made him wince slightly and then start to laugh. He was used to pain from all the years of inflicting pain on himself when he was human to his children fighting him back when he would invade their dreams.

"Its a warning Krueger. Your soul may not belong to us, but we can still have you begging for the pain to stop. Her soul belongs to us and you are going to bring her to us. " Pinhead commanded but before Freddy could have responded in protest they were gone. A amused look flashed onto his face. He was liking the thrill this girl would be giving him all just for her soul. He was now more and more wanting to have her blood on his blades and what better yet then to have her killed in front of the cenobites and take her soul from them. He knew well enough even if they did manage to 'kill him' he would be back his dream demons always kept that promise to him. He slashed another boiler. "Let the fun begin."

((Authors Note: Sorry for this one being such a short chapter, I promise chapter 3 will be long as hell, I hope you all enjoyed this one even how short it was.)


End file.
